


Never Be Like You

by DemonDean10



Series: Midam Era [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Adam Milligan, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Bonding, Chuck gets punched in the face by everyone, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: “I will go with you. I will be your sword, your weapon. I will be a good son. Just let his soul ascend and you and I will be together. Forever. Just like we used to be in the beginning.”In which an archangel is so in love with a human he gives himself back to his abusive father and Team Free Will fights to get him back with the help of said human and another archangel.Fix-It with much canon divergence from the episode to give back Michael's character development. Also more Castiel cause Castiel and Destiel for the win amirite.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016278
Comments: 34
Kudos: 91





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this first chapter isnt very good i literally wrote it right after the episode came out and i had FEELINGS
> 
> okay so this doesn't really follow the episode in terms of how it went down.   
> Events:  
> adam got thanos snapped by chuck  
> michael was like 'wtf' and goes to help the winchesters  
> (yes Cas is still gone but dont worry)  
> Dean, Sam, and Mike summon Chuck to fight him at St.Michael's   
> Chuck beats up Sam and Dean like in canon  
> Michael 'betrays' them cause he wants Adam to go to Heaven instead of not existing or worse  
> Lucifer never got brought back because that was pointless in my humble opinion

“Show him mercy. Please.”

God looked down at the archangel, a smug grin plastered on his face. “The great archangel Michael. The sword of Heaven. Reduced to begging on his knees and for what? A human.” Chuck chuckled and shook his head. “And not even a main character.” He lifted a foot and brought it to his eldest’s bowed head, bringing his face up. “A footnote.”

Michael shook under his father’s disappointed face, but he held on to his resolve. “Please, father. He’s all I’ve had for a thousand years. Adam deserves Heaven.” He straightened his back and said, “I will go with you. I will be your sword, your weapon. I will be a good son. Just let his soul ascend and you and I will be together. Forever. Just like we used to be in the beginning.”

To the side, Dean and Sam Winchester, beaten and bloody, winced in sympathy. In that moment, they didn’t see one of the most powerful creatures in all of creation- they just saw a scared boy cowering before his cruel father.

“Don’t do this, Michael!” Dean managed to shout, choking on his blood as he did.

Michael paid no attention to him. He had to save Adam. He’d dragged Adam into a battle that wasn’t his and now the human had paid the price. Maybe they wouldn’t get to explore the world together, like they had planned, but Adam would be with his mother in Heaven and that was okay. As long as Adam was safe, Michael would be happy. Or at least, not unhappy. 

Chuck hummed, starting to walk a circle around his first born.

Michael flinched as a cold hand landed on his hair-  _ Adam’s _ hair.

Chuck didn’t seem to notice or care, and began to caress the hair. Michael  _ almost _ relaxed under the old familiar warmth of his father's presence.

“How far you’ve fallen, Michael. Of all your siblings, I would have never pegged you for the disappointment.” Chuck gave one final pat to his son’s hair and shrugged. “Oh well, it’ll make for a good side story. Don’t worry, Mike, nothing we can’t fix. You’ll be back to normal in no time.” And with that, he started to walk away.

Michael stood up to face him, desperately trying to cease him trembling. “And Adam?”

His father let out an obnoxiously loud groan. “Yeah okay, I’ll send him up to Heaven.”

Michael’s shoulders dropped in relief.

“But Michael!” His father raised a stern finger. “Don’t think you’ll ever see him again. He’s _out_ of the story. You will do your duty, no more silly distractions.”

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood (a habit he’d picked up from Adam), Michael bowed and nodded. “Yes, father. My purpose is to serve you.”

“Michael, that’s not true.” It was Sam who spoke this time, holding his broken arm close to his chest. “You’re better than him, you deserve-“ He choked as Chuck raised a hand in his direction. 

Michael winced and closed his eyes. Adam had said that to him many times. 

‘ _ You deserve better than that asshat, Michael. You’re a person and he’s a monster. You’re better. You’re yourself.’ _

But Adam had been wrong. Michael was a weapon, God’s perfect weapon, and it was the only thing he would ever be good at. 

Chuck approached the Winchesters, who raised their eyes defiantly despite their bloody state. “Oh, Sam. If only that were true. But there’s a reason you two are the main characters and Michael isn’t. He’s a prop. Useful, but nonessential.” He chuckled. “But even main characters can grow boring. This is it, boys! It’s been nice but-“ He shrugged “-I’m over it.”

“We’re not the problem with this world, Chuck.” Dean spat. “Yeah, you can kill us off and write a whole other story, but face it: you’re a bad writer.” 

Chuck’s amused smile slipped off his face.

Sam spoke up, “You made a thousand universes and they all got it wrong...or did you?”

With a wave of his hand, Chuck had them pressed against the wall. “Enough of this. Michael!”

Instantly, the archangel was by his father’s side. 

Chuck let the Winchesters drop to the floor. “Kill them.”

Michael’s eyes widened despite himself.

His father laughed, but his eyes flashed dangerously. “Giving up already? Adam isn’t in Heaven yet, Mike.”

Michael’s eyes grew cold. He summoned his blade to his hand and marched forwards.

Dean dragged himself in front of his brother as much as he could. “Don’t do this, don’t you do this!”

Sam tried to hold him back, uselessly trying to get up. “Michael, think about Adam-“

“ _ I am _ .” 

And the archangel raised his blade, ready to end their lives.

He brought it down.

And met nothing.

There was a moment of silence.

Then God  _ screamed _ .

Michael was thrown against the wall at the force of his father’s rage and he cried out as he fell on his arm. It healed instantly, but his reception of pain had grown more tangible after his years in the cage and he took a few moments to compose himself.

His father approached him, one eye dark and the other lit white. “What did you do,  _ Mike _ ?”

Michael brought himself up to kneel before his father. Again. “Father, this wasn’t me-“

Chuck backhanded him, the force of it being enough to throw him to the other side of the church . 

Michael pushed himself up. “Father, I didn’t do this!” If whatever had taken the Winchesters cost Adam his happiness, Michael would burn them to ashes. 

Chuck turned away and the sky thundered. “No, you couldn’t come up with this.” He muttered to himself angrily. He’d consumed Amara, so she was out of the question. Lucifer’s son was deprived of his powers. The only other thing who could ever hide themselves from him long enough to take them had to be an archangel.

Which were all supposed to be dead.

Michael straightened as his father turned to him. 

“Find them. If you have to burn down the world to do it.”

Michael bowed, but then his eyes flicked upwards. “Father...what about Adam?”

Chuck sniffed, “You’re pathetic, you know that?.”

Michael wavered, but he didn’t break eye contact.

Chuck rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to snap his fingers. A white flash rose from the ground and flew upwards until it faded from their view.

Michael let out a deep breath. Adam was in Heaven. He was saved. Now Michael only had to make sure he stayed that way.

“Now go.” Chuck ordered, flicking a lazy hand in his direction. “Kill Sam and Dean. I’ll know if you fail me, Michael.”

Michael bowed a final time and with a flap of his wings, he was gone.

* * *

One instant they were at St.Michael’s and the other, Sam and Dean found themselves falling against dirty and wet ground. 

Dean shot up, looking round wildly. “What the hell? Sam, what the hell?”

Sam pushed himself, slower than his brother, and blinked his eyes to take in their dark surroundings. They were in a large barn of some sort; it was dirty and the wind seemed to rattle the walls. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the dark place and Dean’s eyes widened as he took in the numerous sigils painted on the walls. He knew this barn. He’d met Castiel in this barn all those years ago. His heart leaped. “Cas!” Dean shouted. “Cas, you in here?”

“Sorry, boys. It’s just me.”

They turned as one to face the owner of the voice. 

Sam spoke first. “Gabriel?”

The archangel waved. The movement was casual but his eyes were pinched and he lacked a smile. 

“So, not dead? Again?” Dean said harshly. He’d been ready to see Cas again, not this liar who kept on abandoning them. 

“Woah, hold on.” Gabriel raised his hands in surrender. “I swear I didn’t mean to leave you guys that last time. I had my illusion fight Michael, but then I got stuck in that damned place and when I tried to leave I got launched into a cosmic web. I was almost back when dear ol’ dad decided to start destroying worlds left and right.” The archangel sighed, “Had to escape the destruction and find a way back. So, here I am.”

“Here you are.” Sam repeated, sounding relieved. They weren’t completely powerless now. Sure, Gabriel couldn’t fight God or even Michael, but one archangel was better than none. 

Dean stepped forwards. “Why are we here?”

Gabriel’s gaze turned serious. “Can’t you feel it? The whole place is drowning in celestial energy. I don’t know where its coming from-”

“Cas.” Dean interrupted, looking down. “It’s gotta be Cas. This is where we met.”

Gabriel swallowed. “The kid, Jack, he told me that the Empty took him.”

“You saw Jack?” Sam said. The last they’d seen of him was when they told him to stay in the Bunker while they and Michael went to confront Chuck.

“Yup.” Gabriel popped the P. “Picked him up before getting you. Your little bunker home isn’t safe. Not with my big bro hunting your asses.” His gaze turned sad at the words and he looked away from them. 

“Where's Jack?”

Gabriel approached them, “Here, let me show you.”

They vanished. 

* * *

The very last thing Castiel expected after being taken by the empty was to wake up. The void of the empty surrounded him just like the last time he’d woken up- but it’s master was nowhere to be seen. Castiel frowned, baffled. The empty wanted silence, so why wasn’t it shouting at the angel to sleep? 

Had Dean done something? No, his human didn’t have the power to bring him back. The relief he’d felt at finally being honest with Dean quickly faded as he looked around. Here he was, stuck in nothing for eternity and he couldn’t even sleep. The angel sighed and started to walk, hoping to run into the Empty before long. He did not wish to talk to the ancient cosmic being- but he hated the silence even more. 

Cas walked for what could have been eternity without seeing or hearing any sign of the realm’s master. His thoughts soon turned to his family and he frowned at the ‘ground.’ He wished he could have said goodbye to his son and to Sam, his brother. He loved them- not the way he loved Dean -but they were the most important people in his life and he didn’t even get to hug them goodbye. He’d never get enveloped by Sam’s large frame again, or feel the caress of Jack’s grace. He’d never hear Dean calling his name again or taste the molecules of the human’s food. But they were safe (he hoped) and that was enough to make Cas proud of his sacrifice. 

He got snapped out of his head by the sound of distant shouting. Instantly, the angel was running towards the sound. Could it be the Empty? (Could it be Dean, coming to save him?)

“Hello!? Is anyone here!? Where the hell am I!?”

The voice sounded vaguely familiar and Cas soon caught sight of its source. He nearly fell over in shock.

“Michael! Michael, where are you!?”

Cas stopped behind the man, staring with wide eyes. 

  
“ _ Adam _ ?”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what a wacky week huh  
> Y yo a ti, Cas.  
> What a great day to be Mexican.  
> Anyways just want to add that you shouldn't hate on Misha for expressing his opinions. Just a thought. oki back to the fic!

Gabriel flew them to a warehouse, dirty and wide. Sam immediately spotted Jack, curled up against a crate and looking frightened. His heart gave a pang and he ran to hug him. 

But Jack flinched away and raised a pleading hand. “No! Don’t come near me!”

Dean spoke, “Jack, it’s us. We’re not going to hurt you.”

“But I’ll hurt you.” Was the kid’s prompt response. 

Dean and Sam shared a perplexed look. 

“It’s the Darkness.” Gabriel said from behind them. 

“What?” Sam and Jack said together, the younger sounding considerably more afraid. 

Dean frowned, “What the hell do you mean? Is she here?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at him. “No, dingus. The darkness. It’s in him.”

They all blinked at him. 

The archangel huffed. “When daddy dear decided to eat Aunty Amara,” He started, “her consciousness vanished. She’s no more.”

Sam approached him, brow furrowed. “But she’s with Chuck, right? They’re in balance or, or something.”

“That’s not how it works, Samuel. Not even God can take that much energy. The balance must rest within two beings. Sure, he’s charged up- but the Darkness itself needed a new vessel.” His eyes fell on Jack, who widened his own. 

“But, Jack?” Dean shook his head, “How-?”

“He was dying, no?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “He was in the Empty. He exploded. And then, wouza! He came back.” He wiggled his eyebrows, “Sound familiar?”

“Death. When they die the next reaper to die becomes Death.” Sam said, understanding dawning on him. 

“So, Jack  _ is _ the Darkness. He’s Amara 2.0?” Dean said. 

“A weak Amara 2.0 for now, but yes. Basically.” Gabriel answered him, looking unconcerned. 

Jack stood up, careful to avoid the brothers as he walked towards Gabriel. “I don’t want this!” He exclaimed, holding his hands to his chest. He’d killed dozens of plants with those hands. 

“Sorry, kid.” And Gabriel did look sorry. “Nothing I can do, unless you want me to kill you. The power is within you and only your death will transfer it.”

Jack turned to the brothers, despondent. They looked back at him, Dean in horror and Sam in contemplation. If they could make time, time for Jack to grow into his new powers a bit more, they would have someone strong enough to stand against Chuck. 

The boy suddenly frowned and reached a hesitant hand up to his collar, grasping it to drag it open wider. 

Dean took a deep breath. 

There, displayed proudly on Jack’s upper chest, was the Mark of Cain.

* * *

Adam blinked at the angel. “Castiel? Why are you- where-?”

“We’re in the Empty.” Castiel said. “It’s where angels and demons go when we die.” He frowned, “So why are  _ you  _ here?”

Adam’s eyes widened, “Michael! Is he here? Is he dead?”

“Even is he was, you would have gone to Heaven or-”

“Hell.” Adam swallowed. “I don’t understand. We were in Argentina. Patagonia, seeing the sights and then...nothing.”

Castiel looked around the nothingness around them. “The Empty- the entity that governs this place- they should be around here. We’re awake, they won’t like that.”

“And can they tell us what happened? Why I’m here? Where Michael is?”

Castiel nodded, “Most likely.”

Adam’s gaze hardened and he straightened up. “Then let’s go find them and get some answers.” He was going to get his archangel back.

* * *

They’d been walking for what felt like both hours and seconds. They heard nothing and saw nothing. Adam hated the silence. It reminded him of the cage, near the beginning of his imprisonment, when Michael had been too busy fighting with Lucifer to pay him any attention. Sure, he’d put him in a ‘pocket’ to keep him safe from Hell, but the human was ignored for the first century or so. Once his and Michael’s bond had grown, he’d never had to deal with silence again. 

He couldn’t go back to a life without Michael; he would be incomplete. 

Wanting to get away from those thoughts, Adam cleared his throat and looked at the angel walking beside him. “So,” he said, “Why are you here? Are you, well, dead?”

The angel actually chuckled, but it sounded sad and resigned. “Not exactly. I, uh, made a deal with the Empty to save my so- Jack. And that deal came due. Now I am here, but I wasn’t supposed to be awake. They wouldn’t have allowed it.”

“And Sam and Dean? Are they okay?”

“I hope so.” Castiel said. “They’ll keep fighting, I know it. Chuck will be defeated.”

“I tried to convince Michael to help more.” Adam admitted after a few more moments of silence. “But...well, he loves his father. Even after everything.”

Castiel sighed, “It is a hard thing,” he said, “to turn against what you’ve believed your whole life. And Michael’s had a long life.”

“Most of it spent by Chuck’s side.” Adam muttered. He shook his head. “He used to tell me stories, y’know. In the cage. About God and his brothers, the archangels. He always had faith that either Chuck or Raphael would get us out.”

Castiel thought of mentioning how Raphael  _ was _ trying to bring her brother back and he’d killed her for it, but it didn’t seem wise to antagonize his only companion. Adam clearly cared deeply for Michael, which was both perplexing and good to see. When he’d gone to retrieve Sam from the cage, he’d attempted to get Adam too, but it had been difficult enough to grab his friend (and not even his  _ whole  _ friend) without Lucifer blasting him into nothingness. Castiel was a simple seraph, he shouldn’t have been able to survive a trip to the cage- it had been a literal miracle that he’d been able to drag Sam’s broken body out. He hadn’t had the time to feel too much guilt over Adam, but seeing him in the warehouse had brought that guilt to the forefront. But then the human’s bond with Michael had been revealed and it had helped abate some of that guilt. 

Adam’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Castiel?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think he’s okay?” Adam looked down. “Do you think your father will hurt him?”

Castiel stopped walking and sighed soundlessly. He turned to face the human and did his best to look comforting. “I’m afraid Chuck is not above hurting his eldest son, but Michael is not easily defeated. I'm sure you know how he’s suffered in the past. He’ll be strong, just as you must be. You’ll find each other again.”

Adam’s lips quirked up as they resumed their walk. Trust the youngest angel in Heaven to be the kindest. Michael hadn’t spoken fondly of Castiel in the cage, had even cursed his dark wings once or twice, but Adam had sensed a certain begrudging fondness for the fallen angel. After all, Castiel had been the last angel his father had created before disappearing, his father’s last beautiful celestial creation. 

“And what about you and Dean?” Adam asked slyly. 

Castiel’s steps faltered and his eyes flickered to the human. “What do you mean?”

“You love him, no?”

The angel stopped again, “How?”

“Angels can sense longing. Michael can sense the wants of every angel in Heaven.” Adam shrugged, “And the wants of his true vessel.” Oh yes, they had occasionally engaged in the occasional debate about Dean and Castiel. Michael, of course, had been at first disgusted at the very idea of an angel falling (literally) for a human; Adam, on the other hand, found the whole thing hilarious. 

But Castiel was shaking his head, “Dean does not want me. I don’t know what Michael said-”

“I feel what Michael feels, Castiel.” Adam said, gently now. “My brother loves you, trust me.”

The angel fell silent and his brow furrowed. 

Adam tried not to laugh. How oblivious could two people be? Just as he was about to offer some sort of joke to soothe the angel, an enraged voice came from behind them. 

“ _ What have you done!?” _

They turned to see a blond woman baring her teeth at them. 

Castiel tensed. “We didn’t do anything. Why am I awake? Why is he here?”

“ _ I should be asking you that!” _ The Empty growled.  _ “I was ready to sleep when, lo and behold, Death comes to wake me again!” _

“Billie? I thought you killed her.” Castiel said. 

Adam blinked, “Death’s name is Billie, now?”

Castiel shook his head, “I know, it’s confusing. But she’s meant to be-”

“ _ She  _ is _ dead, you idiot. I’m talking about you! _ ” And they suddenly appeared right in front of the angel, fury in their eyes. “ _ Was this your plan all along? I don’t know how you managed it, you’re not even a reaper-” _

Adam interrupted, “What the hell are you talking about, lady?” He just wanted to find Michael, he didn’t have time for cosmic entities and their breakdowns. 

Castiel’s brow furrowed in thought, “You’re not saying-”

The Empty laughed,  _ “You don’t know.” _ They whispered. “ _ The universe is so broken that this happened and You. Don’t. Know.” _

Castiel was getting tired of their nonsense. “Know what?” He hissed. 

The creature wearing Meg’s face got close and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “ _ It’s you, Clarence. You’re the new Death. _ ”

And then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed this short chapter. More is coming. Midam and Destiel and Saileen are coming soooooooon. Please leave a comment! the comments last time were so beautiful and plentiful i cried. Or just a kudo is fine too. thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments


End file.
